Talk to Me
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.
1. Someone from the Past

**5** **th** **May 2015**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is my new Gensou Suikoden fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _When you don't talk, there'_ _s_ _a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said."  
_ _ **Catherine Gilbert Murdock**_ _ **,**_ _ **Dairy Queen**_

* * *

 **Talk to Me**

 **Chapter 1. Someone from the Past.**

 **SY 475.**

A man with olive hair and emerald eyes stood in the middle of ruins. The ruins were collapsing, but the man didn't bother to leave because he simply didn't have the strength anymore. So, the only thing he could do was accepting his end.

"I wonder if you're here, what you will say to me." He wondered. "Perhaps, you won't say anything as always."

 _Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable?_

 _I looked up and remembered my past._

 _It was around 18 years ago when I met you._

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 457.**

I was standing behind a stone tablet. There was a girl named Lotte there, she kept talking nonstop which annoyed me.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked more like an order.

"Luc, can you just listen to my story..."

"I don't care, you keep talking about your cat, and I am tired listening about it." I cut in.

"But, Luc."

"Leave me alone!" I demanded.

Lotte stormed out from there with a pouting face. I didn't care about her, I just relieved that I had my tranquillity back, unfortunately, only for a while. Because, Tir, my leader walked to my direction.

"Hi, Luc." Tir greeted me. "I just saw Lotte, did something happen?"

"Nothing, she kept talking about her cat, so, I told her to leave me alone." I answered nonchalantly.

"Did you have to be so rude? Well anyway, I want you to accompany me to Rikon." Tir requested.

"Who else's coming?" I asked.

"There will be Hix, Sheena, Tengaar and Viki." Tir answered.

I groaned. "Seriously Tir, can you ask someone else?"

"Oh come on, you need to leave the stone tablet once in a while." Tir said.

"Fine, what you need to do there anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing, just looking around." Tir answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT! You have time to look around in the middle of a war." I shouted.

"Oh, come on, let's go." Tir dragged me to the port.

After a short trip that seemed like forever, finally, we arrived at Rikon, actually, almost. Near the fortress of Garan, we saw 3 men, they looked like bandit, cornered a girl. The girl looked scared and nervous.

We was about to help her when something unexpected happened. While still looked scared and nervous, the girl took out her sword from it sheath which hanging in her waist. Then, she knocked out all of the bandits in few minutes.

The girl looked relieved and sheathed her sword back. But then, she collapsed. We hurried to her side.

"What happened to her?" Tengaar asked.

"Should we go back to have Dr. Liukan looks at her?" Hix asked.

"Come on, Tir, we should save this pretty girl." Sheena stated.

"Oh, all right." Tir said. "Can you teleport us back, Viki?" Tir asked Viki.

"Oh, sure." Viki said.

Thankfully, there was no mishap with Viki's teleportation and we arrived at Toran Castle. Tir with everyone else carried the girl to get her treatment, while I went back to my place at the stone tablet. I didn't really care with the girl, but I kind of relieved that the trip was over, thanks to the girl.

 **{G~S~I}**

A week had passed and everyone in the castle kept talking about the new girl. It turned out the girl was poisoned by the bandits. She just awoke few days ago, but, the weird thing was, she won't talk, the only voices came out from her mouth was her cough and breathe. That's what I heard. It made me kind of curious.

Today the people were still talking about her, although not as much as before, because, tomorrow we will attack Shasarazade. The people called her 'the silent girl' since they still didn't know her name because she still won't talk.

When, I was at mission with Tir and Sheena, Sheena said that he tried to talk or more like flirt, but the girl was still in silence and ignoring him. The story amused me, I hate to admit it but this girl really was interesting.

I walked alone to the roof at night, I like to go there at night, because I like the tranquillity there and I enjoyed it when the night wind whiffed through my face. When I was at the entrance of roof, I could feel there was already someone there, which annoyed me.

I was about to leave, when I saw a shadow, it kind of looked like a rabbit. That made me curious, so I decided to go there. And I saw someone there, a girl. I could see her clearly under the moonlight. The rabbit I saw was actually a girl with high pigtails. She wore blue cape and she was gazing at the lake, she didn't seem to notice me.

I didn't know what made me to come closer at her, maybe because she was the silent girl who made me curious. I made a loud steps to make her realized I was there.

She looked surprised and turned around. She looked at me nervously with her small sapphire eyes. I could clearly saw in her eyes written 'who are you?' and 'what are you doing here?' I didn't know why I could see that, I just can.

"I am Luc if you really want to know." I answered nonchalantly. "And I often came here at night. I am the one who supposed to ask you, what you are doing here."

She looked surprised and she looked happy and relieved. I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change in expression. She turned around to gaze at the lake again and I saw her long ebony hair blew by the wind. Then, she looked at me again and I saw it again, in her eyes written 'I like it here'.

"Oh, right." I said. "Well, I will let you enjoy it." I walked away.

I walked away to leave but something changed my mind. I turned around to look at her eyes, she looked sad, then, I understand she was lonely. She didn't want me to leave but she also didn't want to stop me to leave her. It was weird that I could conclude that just from seeing her eyes.

I sighed and walked closer to her. She looked happy at me. I looked at the lake and said without looked at her.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked. "Or should I call you 'the silent girl' like everyone else?"

I didn't heard any replied so I turned to look at her. She took out her sword and motioned me to take it, I raised my eyebrows. She looked at me and in her eyes written 'you will find it there'.

I took the sword and observed it, then, I found something engraved on it.

"Eden." I read it.

I looked at her. "Eden, is that your name?"

She smiled and nodded.

I gave the sword back to her and I looked at the lake again. Then, I smiled, I felt somewhat happy to be in company with her and that was weird because usually I didn't like to be around people.

We continued to be silent for as long as we were there, but I like the silence and she seemed to like it too. Then, after I stared at the lake for only who knows how long I turned around to look at her.

I startled because there was no her besides me then I looked around me there was still no her. Was the one I see a ghost? I didn't like the idea I was seeing a ghost.

 **{G~S~I}**

The next morning, we prepared to go to Shasarazade, everyone looked ready to battle. I was on the other hand wasn't thinking about the battle at all. I was still confused with what happened last night. Did she real? The question still disturbed me. Before we left to Shasarazade I decided to forget about it so I could concentrated with this battle.

Then, outside from the frozen ship I saw in the castle roof a figure stood there. I narrowed my eyes and I saw that it was her. I could see she was smiling and in her eyes I saw written 'good luck'. I smiled back at her. I felt relieved that at least I know she was real.

The battle was hard like the other battle, but, at least it was over.

 **{G~S~I}**

After we're back to the castle, I did what I do every day, guarding the stone tablet. I knew no one would ever steal it, but, that was my duty here and that the only thing that made me belong here.

"Luc." Someone called me.

I looked at Tir. "What do you need?"

"Well, it's about that girl." Tir looked hesitated.

"You mean Eden? What's about her?" I asked.

Tir looked surprised. "Eden? Who?"

"You mean the silent girl, right." I said.

"Is that her name? How did you know? You talked to her." Tir looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, that's her name." I said. "What's wrong?"

"You talked to her?" Tir repeated.

"Not really talking." I looked away from his gaze.

"Then, how?" Tir asked.

"She gave me her sword and I saw 'Eden' engraved there, I asked is that her name, then she nodded." I explained.

"Well, I never thought you will socialize with her out of all people." Tir stated. "Maybe it's because both of you have trouble with socialization."

I looked at him in annoyance.

"All right, so what do you need?" I asked.

"Oh, right, can you help me to talk with her?" Tir asked. "The others had tried but she won't talk, you the only one who hasn't tries. But, you had talked with her maybe you can help me."

"Why did you need to talk with her?" I asked.

"Well, I want to know if she wants to help us." Tir answered.

"Fine."

 _That time I didn't know why I agreed to help, since it related to socialization. I finally realized the answer years later, but unfortunately, it was too late for me to realize it._

Tir led me to a room that he said was occupied by Eden. He knocked the door and the door opened immediately. And for the first time I could see her clearly. She wore black blouse and blue short, and she wore blue tight and brown boots. Unlike last night, she didn't wear the blue cape.

"I am sorry to disturb you." Tir said. "I just want to talk for a while."

She looked hesitated but then she ushered us to her room and we sat across from her in the chairs.

"Well, I am sure you know that we're at war." Tir began.

She nodded. "I just want to know if you want to join our forces." Tir continued.

She was silent like I expected. She looked at Tir thoughtfully. And, I could see in her eyes written 'I don't know if I can help'. She looked unsure, scared and hesitated.

I looked at Tir, but he didn't seem to notice what she wanted to say.

I stood up and said.

"Tir, we don't need any more help." I said.

"But, Luc..."

"I don't think she can help us." I dragged him out the room.

After we had far away from there, I stopped to drag him. Tir looked at me weirdly.

"Luc, that was rude to leave like that." Tir said.

I didn't care with that and left to go back to my place.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading this fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. Parting and Meeting

**5** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 2 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating."  
_ _ **Charlie Kaufman**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Someone from the Past.**

She was silent like I expected. She looked at Tir thoughtfully. And, I could see in her eyes written 'I don't know if I can help'. She looked unsure, scared and hesitated.

I looked at Tir, but he didn't seem to notice what she wanted to say.

I stood up and said.

"Tir, we don't need any more help." I said.

"But, Luc..."

"I don't think she can help us." I dragged him out the room.

After we had far away from there, I stopped to drag him. Tir looked at me weirdly.

"Luc, that was rude to leave like that." Tir said.

I didn't care with that and left to go back to my place.

 **Chapter 2. Parting and Meeting.**

Few days had passed since that meeting with her along with Tir, and tomorrow we will attack Gregminster and eventually end the war. And, finally I can go back to Magician's Island.

I was walking towards the roof at night, then, I saw her again there. She didn't look at the lake but directly at me, she looked like she was expecting me. She looked sad. I walked closer to her.

"I am sorry about our last meeting." I was surprised with my own words.

In her eyes I saw 'I don't sad because of that'

"I know you don't sad because of that." I said. "I just think I need to apologize."

She looked at the lake then back at me, in her eyes written 'I was afraid'.

"I know. That's why I dragged Tir away from you, because I know you couldn't refuse his request." I stated.

She looked surprised. Then, I saw in her eyes 'thank you'.

I looked away and stared at the lake. "It's okay."

Then, I remember that time when she just suddenly missing, so I turned back to her. To my relieved she was still there.

"You know, you kind of freaking me out, when you suddenly missing when we first met." I stated.

She made a face. She looked amused but tried to hold her laughter. Then, she looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'I am sorry' playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Just promise me, don't do that again to me, I almost thought you're a ghost."

Then, I saw in her eyes 'I promise'.

I looked up and gazed at the stars. I felt weird that I was actually talking to her and it was even weirder when I was the one who did the talking while she didn't make a sound at all.

 **{G~S~I}**

Tomorrow, we went to battle and like the last time, I saw her at the roof from the ship. She was smiling and once again in her eyes I saw 'good luck' but she looked kind of sad. And for once I promise myself I will win the battle. Of course, we did win and survived the battle. And, the war was finally over.

I was standing besides the stone tablet, alone as always because everybody was celebrating the end of the war. I prepared to leave, but then I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw her with her blue cape. She walked closer to me and offered a hand for me to shake. I shook her hand and looked at her eyes, I saw 'good bye'.

I was surprised, she knew I will leave and that was the reason she was sad. And, that kind of made me sad too. Then, I saw in her eyes 'will we meet again?'

"I don't know." I looked down.

She let go of my hand, I looked up and saw in her eyes 'I am glad to have you as my friend'.

I kind of surprised. Were we friends?

Then, in her eyes I saw 'I hope we will meet again someday'. She smiled then walked away. I just stood there and saw her left.

I was back to Magician's Island and went back to the usual chores Lady Leknaat ordered me to do. Every day passed without something new happened. I kind of hope there was someone to talk to.

Until one day Lady Leknaat called me.

 **{G~S~II}**

 **SY 460.**

I didn't know if I should felt annoyed or happy that Lady Leknaat ordered me to participate with another war. Whatever I felt, here I was standing besides another stone tablet. To my annoyance, I didn't have the place for myself. There was Oulan stood not far from the stone tablet, and the scatterbrained girl, Viki stood on the corner.

Today I was with the other party member, we were walking towards Radat. When, we found it was occupied by the highland. We was spotted by the enemy, a man named Klaus, I wasn't really paid attention because I was looking around the village. Then, I noticed someone among the highland soldiers. A girl with long ebony hair in side swept ponytail. My eyes widened, I was sure that was her. She then looked at my direction and noticed me, she looked shocked.

After we were back at the castle, I couldn't erase the thought of her from my head. Is she a Highlander?

 **{G~S~II}**

I thought I could finally confront her when we defeated Kiba and Klaus and got them as allies. But, I couldn't find her, so at night I went to Kiba and Klaus's room to eavesdrop on their conversation, maybe they will talk about her and I was right.

I was good at sneaking around so it wasn't a problem for me.

I arrived in front of their room, then I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Klaus, do you see, Eden?"

"No, father. She's just like to appear and disappear on her own."

"That girl, I hope she isn't going back to Highland."

I left when I heard footsteps and I went back to my spot besides the stone tablet.

 **{G~S~II}**

The next morning I saw someone that seemed familiar. He walked closer to me.

"Hi, Luc, I don't know you also end up in this war." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "You don't remember me! I am Sheena."

So, he was that playboy.

"By the way, did you see her?" Sheena asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who?"

"You know her, the pretty silent girl." Sheena stated. "I saw her just now, her hairstyle is different than 3 years ago, but she is prettier. So, did you see her?"

I wasn't listening to him. Did he mean Eden? I left my spot and ignoring Sheena's call.

I have to find her, I didn't know why, I just need to.

I went to the roof because that the only place I could think of. But, I didn't find her there, I looked around the castle from there, but still I didn't see her. Suddenly, there was a puff of wind came from my back. I turned around and saw Feather just landed in his usual place. Then, a girl dismounted from him and jumped to my place.

She looked up and noticed me, she looked shocked and nervous. Her eyes were moving around as if looking for something.

I grabbed her arm to prevent her from running away, because I could see in her eyes she wanted to run. But, I also could see she was trying to not run.

"Why are you in Radat that time?" I asked. "Are you a Highlander?"

She looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'I am sorry that I didn't tell you'.

I sighed and let go of her arm.

"So, you are a highlander." I stated. "Are you also a part of the army?"

She shook her head. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then, what are you doing in Radat?" I asked.

She looked at me, but I saw nothing in her eyes. I thought maybe it's because she didn't want to tell me. So, I dropped it, everyone did have secret.

"Whatever, I don't need to know." I said.

She looked happy and I saw in her eyes 'thank you'. I walked away to leave, before I left I looked at her and I saw written in her eyes 'I glad to meet you again'. I only smiled then left.

 _I actually feel glad to meet her again, but I just feel I couldn't say it, and I always regret it._

 **{G~S~II}**

That night I went to the roof to talk with Eden in the roof. She was all ears to me.

"It was really annoying." I stated. "Why did it have to be me?"

"Seriously, I don't even know, how did I survive it?" I stated.

She was smiling at me and in her eyes I saw 'it must be fun'.

"Don't you hear me, it was really annoying." I stated. "You think my time as a Greenhill student was fun."

She was still smiling. "I don't understand you." I remarked.

I was silent but from her eyes I knew that she wanted me to tell her another story.

"You know, I am still confused why you had to hide from everyone else." I stated. "Only I and Feather that know you are actually live in this castle."

She looked away from me. I sighed.

"You don't have to tell me." I stated.

She smiled and from her eyes I saw 'tell me another story'.

"Fine. You know people here call me 'pretty boy' along with Futch and Sasuke." I began. "I don't know why though."

I looked at her and I saw in her eyes 'you did look pretty'.

"Shut up." I said with a glare.

Then, she laughed without a sound, and I realized my mistake. She never did say anything, why would I tell her to shut up. I felt embarrassed by it.

"Well, anyway, Futch and Sasuke started to ask me to hang around with them and that was really annoying. Can they just leave me alone?" I stated.

She stopped to laughed and looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'they just want to be friend with you'.

"I don't need friend." I stated.

She looked at me intensely and I saw 'you just don't want to admit it'. I stared at her to prove she was wrong.

She gave up and I saw in her eyes 'fine, just tell me another story'.

"All right, there were these girls Nanami and Viki, both of them really annoyed me." I stated. "Nanami is so loud and often made me mad. Then, Viki, she just, I can't stand her, how could someone so scatterbrained like her exist?"

I was blabbing for only god knows how long. Then, she smiled and gave me a knowing look. I stopped to talk.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled knowingly. I saw in her eyes 'you like them'.

"What! That's not true." I denied. "Did you have hearing trouble? I said clearly both of them annoyed me."

Her smiled was widened. Which made me felt more confused and annoyed, then in her eyes I saw 'whatever you said'.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing of that sort happen between us, you understand."

She smiled and in her eyes written 'I understand' playfully.

I sighed. What is she thinking?

Then, I smiled knowingly. She looked curiously at me.

"I understand now." I smirked.

She became nervous.

"You like him, don't you." I stated.

She blushed and that was enough to prove it.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. Farewell

**14** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _Almost nothing need be said when you have eyes."  
_ _ **Tarjei Vesaas**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Boat in the Evening**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Parting and Meeting.**

"What! That's not true." I denied. "Did you have hearing trouble? I said clearly both of them annoyed me."

Her smiled was widened. Which made me felt more confused and annoyed, then in her eyes I saw 'whatever you said'.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing of that sort happen between us, you understand."

She smiled and in her eyes written 'I understand' playfully.

I sighed. What is she thinking?

Then, I smiled knowingly. She looked curiously at me.

"I understand now." I smirked.

She became nervous.

"You like him, don't you." I stated.

She blushed and that was enough to prove it.

 **Chapter 3. Farewell.**

It was after the battle with Luca Blight, we're all back to the castle and I saw her looked at us happily from the roof. Then, suddenly she looked shocked. I looked in front of me and saw Riou collapsed. I looked up again to find her, but she wasn't there anymore. Later, I found her near Riou's room.

"So, you did like him." I stated.

Her eyes was moving around and her face reddened, she looked nervous.

"Just calm down." I said.

She calmed down for a bit. Then, she looked at me, in her eyes I saw 'I do like him'.

She admitted it, why did she admit it?

"You think its fine?" I asked.

She looked confused with my question.

"He doesn't even know you exist." I stated.

She closed her eyes then opened it, there written 'it's fine'

I was confused. "I don't understand you. It's not fine at all."

She looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'he doesn't need me, he has someone'

"You mean Nanami, she is just his sister." I stated.

She looked down and in her eyes written 'she is important for him', then she looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'he will break if he loses her'.

She then looked at me and I saw in her eyes 'he is loved, he doesn't need me'.

I don't understand what she means?

But, then I understand, when I saw a girl named Eilie, she showed so much concerned for Riou. It's a wonder how Riou didn't notice it, since almost everyone else saw it. Later, that night, I confronted Eden.

"Eden, I don't understand, you like Riou but you let another girl have him." I said in outburst.

She looked surprised with my outburst. She looked down. I saw in her eyes 'she is better'.

I became mad. "He doesn't even know you exist." I almost shouted. "Did you really like him, when you don't even let him see you?"

She looked at me with a face full with sadness. In her eyes written 'I love him, I really do'.

I was taken aback. "You love him!"

She looked away and a tear fell down, I almost failed to notice it.

"You need to let him know." I said.

She shook her head.

"Why not!" I demanded.

She looked at me intensely. I could see there was fear in her eyes.

"You're afraid." I stated. "What are you afraid of?"

I tried to find the answer in those sapphire eyes and I found there written 'he doesn't need me'.

I sighed. "Whatever, I still think you need to let him know."

I really don't understand why did she hide her feeling?

The next morning, I was at the entrance with everyone else seeing Kiba's army off. Then, I with the other party went to Rockaxe.

That was a hard battle and Nanami was death. I never saw this coming, Eden was right, Riou was broken although he didn't show it but everyone knew he was broken in the inside. I was contemplating this whole war. It was just like the repeating of previous war in Toran. I remember when Sasarai appeared, I was glad I sent him back to Harmonia. I hadn't told about him to Eden though. Everyone have secret after all.

 **{G~S~II}**

That night, I went to the roof to talk with Eden. Tonight I really felt I needed to talk to her. But, when I arrived there, I couldn't find her. I could spot Feather but there was no sight of Eden. Where is she?

I was waiting all night for her. I thought she would come or more likely I hope she was. But, no, she never comes. Before I even noticed it I was asleep.

"Luc." Someone shook my body.

"Luc." It sounded like a man.

I opened my eyes and saw Klaus.

"I was looking for you." Klaus said.

He looked sad, that was understandable, since his father was just died. I stood up.

"I have a letter for you." Klaus informed me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's from Eden, it's her last request." Klaus gave me a letter. "I never thought you two know each other."

I was still confused. "We met in Toran." I stated. "What do you mean her last request?"

"This morning I found 2 letters from her, one for me and the other for you." Klaus began. "In my letter she asked me to give this letter for you."

He was about to leave until I said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Klaus looked sad. "You don't know?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Eden secretly went with my father to the fort." Klaus said.

My eyes widened. "Did she..."

I couldn't continue my words.

Klaus looked down. "She is death." Then he left.

Klaus left me to my own thought. But, I couldn't think at all and my body was stiff. And, I couldn't feel my legs, so I fell. I closed and opened my eyes hoping that I was dreaming but the letter in my hand was a proof that it was real.

I managed to control myself after a while. Then, I opened the letter.

' _My Dear Luc,_

 _I am sorry I left without telling you, I know I promise you to not missing so suddenly. But, this is what I feel I need to do. I know it seem like a suicide, but I want to be useful for Riou for once. He is a great person but he is vulnerable, he needs someone to support him when he is falling. I know that someone won't ever be me. I am happy that finally I can show him that I really do love him, although he won't even know I was there. But, I was content with it._

 _Luc, I know I never did tell you anything. The most important is the true that I actually can talk. Maybe I just forgot how. I stopped to talk when I was 10, because even if I did talk no one actually listened to me. 3 years ago, when we met, I was actually on the run from my family, because they decided to arrange an engagement for me. I couldn't stop them so I ran away. After the war over, I heard rumour my country will be at war, so I went home. My family was relieved that I was home, but they still wanted to continue the engagement. So, I ran again only this time I sneaked into highland army._

 _I was always so lonely, but when I meet you. I wasn't lonely anymore. I was scared if I talk you will leave me. It's kind of surprised me that you could actually understand me. Luc, you were my best friend and it was hard for me to leave you. I am sorry I was hiding many things from you. Luc, can I ask one thing? Please, don't tell Riou anything about me. I don't want him to feel sad._

 _Love_

 _Eden Windamier_ '

Water dropped to the letter, that's when I noticed I was crying. I put the letter back and put it in my pocket.

 **{G~S~II}**

I was at the roof gazing at the sky, and though about the time I had been through with her. She actually can talk, that made me felt sad because I never got the chance to hear her voice.

 _Never in my life have I enjoyed to have a talk with anyone before, then what make that talk with you so enjoyable?_

 _Say Eden, why did the talk with you feel so different? Well, I guess, I will never know the answer._

I looked below and I spotted Riou.

"I wonder what you would feel if you know someone is dead for your sake." I stated and thought about Nanami. "Well, I guess you already know."

Then, I spotted Klaus. In her letter, she wrote her name as 'Eden Windamier'. I wondered how they were related.

 _My tears kept flowing and I let it flow._

 _That time I finally realized how lonely I felt and how happy I was to have her by my side._

 _After that, I fulfilled her last request and never told Riou or anyone else about her, and so as Klaus, who I found out later was Eden's brother. I tried to erase all the thought about her but its useless. She continued to appear in my head until now. Eden was right about me that I actually wanted friend, but after I lost her, I didn't have the courage to have anymore friend. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone as close to me as her again._

 _Now, here I am waiting for my end, but I am not alone. She walked closer to me with smile in her face. It's beyond my understanding why she can still smile right now. Then, I remember how she was always besides me and never left my side. That made me wonder, why I never notice it, why did I never notice that I was actually have someone as close to me as Eden. No, probably even closer, when did it start? Perhaps, I will never know._

 _Eden, you were also an important friend for me. I am sorry I never told you that. But, I promise, when we meet again I will tell you everything and how happy I was to ever had you as my friend. And I hope that you will finally talk so I can finally hear your voice._

 **{G~S~II}**

The ruins finally fell on both of them.

Far away from there a woman with long ebony hair was alone with her sadness in a room until there were green and blue light came to her side, then the lights went out.

And there was another blue light waiting for them.

"Luc, finally, we meet again."

 **The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

By the way, you might be surprised that I update so early. It's because I will be on vacation.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
